


Long Distance

by SteveTR



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveTR/pseuds/SteveTR
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin are separated by 2000 miles and the only thing that keeps them together is their phones.The screen on Yuri’s phone lit up again. He didn’t even need to look to know who was messaging him and what the message said.





	

“Hey.”

The screen on Yuri’s phone lit up again. He didn’t even need to look to know who was messaging him and what the message said. Yuri had been sleeping – his phone’s vibrations woke him up. Not that he minded, though. Otabek was just about the only person who could wake him and get away with it. Besides, Yuri had wakened Otabek up many times in return.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the clock. A little past four o’clock. The headache was indication that he didn’t sleep for very long. Still, a nap is a nap.

“Hey. Thanks for waking me up.” Yuri replied.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Yuri could imagine Otabek’s slight look of embarrassment. He wasn’t very good at hiding it.

“What’s up?” Yuri inquired. Otabek wasn’t prone to messaging him out of boredom, so there had to be a reason for it. Knowing Otabek, he expected to get his answer straight away. Otabek, however, didn’t plan to give up his intentions, or at least not then.

“Nothing much. Bored.”

“Is that it? Woke me up for this?” Yuri certainly didn’t mind the fact Otabek was messaging him, but this kind of behavior just wasn’t him. He had to get to the bottom of this. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Just one word, plus a period. Something was definitely wrong. “Just…”

“Just what?”

“We haven’t seen each other in a while.” There it was. That had to be the reason why Otabek suddenly felt the need to message Yuri.

“True.” Yuri replied. It had been several months since they’d last met in person and it was clear that they both missed the other. It wasn’t like they could just suddenly meet up somewhere, though. Over 2000 miles and a border stood between the two. One of them could take the train, or get on an airplane, but… that’s not something you can just _do_. “We definitely need to figure out a way to meet”

“Yeah.”

“There’s a competition coming up, right? We can meet there.”

“That’s too far away.” Otabek really wanted to see Yuri, it seemed. The feeling was mutual, that was undeniable. Yuri simply accepted the fact they can’t meet that easily, though. They’ll meet when it’s possible.

“There’s not much we can do, though, right? What are you gonna do, just get on a plane and fly over here?” No reply. “Beka?” Still no reply. Was that too much? Did he accidentally cross the line? It’s not like what he said was all that harsh, but Otabek sure wasn’t replying.

Yuri put his phone away. The thought of hurting someone this close to him was too much to bear. He probably shouldn’t have said that. This kind of thing happened constantly. He never really meant to hurt the other person, it just sort of happened. He’d thought the “Russian Punk” days were over, but a part of that person was apparently still living inside of him.

About five minutes later, Yuri’s phone lit up again. Otabek.

“Sorry, had to put the phone away.” So that was why he wasn’t replying.

“Put the phone away? What were you doing?” Yuri’s mind was overflowing with images. Perhaps Otabek had to go to the bathroom. Or his parents called on him. Or he was… oh, god, no. It was at that point that Yuri realized he doesn’t really want or need to know. He still got an answer, though.

“It was my turn.” Otabek replied. Yuri stared at the screen. His turn? His turn to do what?

“Are you playing a game or something?”

“No. Why would I be? You know I don’t play games too much.”

“Your turn to do what, then?” Yuri was positively perplexed and it didn’t seem like Otabek was going to give him a clear answer anytime soon.

“I was standing in line and it was my turn.”

“I thought you were at home.”

“No, not at all. I’m at the airport. Well, was.” Was? Why was he at an airport? He didn’t mention flying anywhere. Or perhaps he flew in from somewhere, although he didn’t mention anything like that either…

“Wait, where are you now?”

“I’m on a plane to St. Petersburg.”


End file.
